Like Old Times
by The Mocking J
Summary: When all is said and done, Bolin reflects on how far they've come. [Book 4 Finale Spoilers]


**[[**_**I couldn't be happier with the series finale. Not only did it rip my heart out, but Korrasami is now canon as far as I'm concerned. And I gained a newfound respect for Mako. However, if I had one gripe with the ending, it's that there wasn't a penultimate moment between Bolin and Korra. I'm not talking romance— though it was my first Korra OTP— it just would've been nice for them to sum up their friendship. So, I guess this is what this is... **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Do not own.**_

**Spoilers: **_**For the Book 4 Finale, and probably Book 4 in general.**_

**Set: **_**At the end of Book 4, on Air Temple Island.**_**]]**

* * *

><p><strong>Like Old Times<strong>

Bolin had to admit... That Tahno could play a mean trombone. Who would've imagined the Wolfbats' conceited captain hid a musical talent? And he wasn't the only one; Bolin swore he recognised the sullen face of his old teammate Hasook onstage with the clarinet. Thinking about it now, if Hasook had never quit, Korra wouldn't have joined the Fire Ferrets...

As he recalled their bygone pro-bending days, Bolin felt an ache inside... or maybe that was just his rumbling stomach. While Pabu dug into a bowl of noodles (completely _ruining _his vow-bearer suit!), Bolin leaned against a buffet table, accepting some seaweed on a stick from a Nuktuk-style waiter. He raised an eyebrow as the waiter walked away. _Did I really used to wear that? _

Though his mover star career was far behind him, Varrick had still tried to wrestle him into his old _Hero of the South_ getup for the wedding ceremony. No way was _that_ happening. Ginger, his former co-star, would probably bring up her and Bolins' 'fling'. Then Chief Eska would have something to add...

It sent Bolin's knees knocking together just imagining the horror. He may have been an esteemed earthbender and one of the only known lavabenders in existence, but he wasn't prepared to face two relentless ex-girlfriends. Spirits, what would his sweet _Opal_ make of it all?

Speak of the lovely lady... Opal appeared to pull Bolin away, insisting Pabu would be fine on his own for a few minutes. (As long as the fire ferret didn't gorge himself to death.)

The band of misfit musicians was now performing a bouncy jig; the newly married Lady Zhu Li and Sir Varrick swept across the dance floor. Bolin smiled wistfully at the couple. Hopefully, one day he and Opal would be that happy...

Eagerly, Opal led him onto the dance floor. Having grown up surrounded by her mother's dance troupe and possessing the natural grace of an airbender, Opal was an adequate dancer. Her boyfriend on the other hand, was not. But that didn't deter Bolin. He whirled her around in a clumsy circle; arms flailing and feet stomping like a constipated platypus bear.

Opal just laughed and laughed and laughed. "Classic Bolin."

He'd never get tired of hearing her lovely laughter. Even when he was a goofball, she found him endearing. Even when he messed up big time, she forgave him... Still, he swore he'd spend every minute trying to make it up to her. He would never hurt Opal or her family again.

At this point, Bolin stopped bumbling to share a shy smile with her. He was about to meet her lips, when they heard Huan lamenting behind them. Opal rolled her eyes, simply pecked Bolin on the cheek and went to rescue her brother from Ikki's clutches.

Pouting, Bolin surveyed the rest of the party. Korra's parents were chatting with Tenzin, Wei and Wing were both trying to impress the same waitress, Kai was holding Jinorra's hand under the table (maybe he'd get more kissing action than Bolin)... and Wu was strutting this way.

_Oh, no. _Bolin groaned. Since learning of Wu's role in the city's evacuation, he no longer despised the prince. However, he'd rather avoid him if possible. This called for stealth mode. He slinked between the other guests until he spotted Mako talking to Korra. With all the practice for his minister duties, Bolin hadn't seen either of them lately...

By the time he reached Mako, however, Korra had gone.

"Hey, Mako," Bolin greeted him with a pat on the back. Mako appeared snazzy despite the thick bandage coating his arm. It was an awful reminder of how close he'd come to losing his brother... Bolin tore his gaze away from the gauze, quickly asking, "Where's Korra?"

"I think she went out for some air..." Mako answered in a tone that made her intentions clear. _She needed a minute alone._ "Enjoying the party?"

"Sure am! Opal and I danced–"

"Yeah, I noticed," Mako snickered. "You're almost as bad as Wu. Keep it up and Grandma will sign you up for royal dance lessons."

"Don't even _joke_ about that," Bolin jabbed a finger at him, though they were both grinning. It was good to hear Mako loosen up for once.

"Terrible dancing aside, Grandma's already proud of you..." The firebender fidgeted with his cast. "So am I—" Suddenly, he pointed behind them. "There's Korra with Asami..."

Bolin turned to see the two women making their way back to the dining area at a brisk pace. With a joyful shout, Bolin rushed down to join the pair.

For whatever reason, Korra seemed distracted, but she still offered him a smile. "Hi, Bolin."

Asami tapped Korra on the shoulder. "I'll see you in a bit." Bolin was grateful she was giving him a moment alone with Korra. Before heading to her seat, Asami winked at him. "Nice speech earlier, Mr Minister. You're a natural."

When she was gone, Bolin studied Korra in concern. "You ok? Mako said you went outside earlier..."

"I'm alright," she assured him. "I talked things over with Tenzin and Asami. She and I are... actually planning to take a trip. I'd tell you where, but—"

"I probably couldn't keep it a secret," Bolin cut in wryly. "I get it— girl time. Can you at least tell me _when_ you're going?"

"After the party ends...if Tenzin and my parents don't mind."

Bolin wilted. He understood if the avatar needed a break— heck there was no one in the world more deserving!— but did it have to be so _soon? _Or why couldn't the whole of Team Avatar go with her? Granted, Team Avatar had extended in recent years, but everyone wanted to be there for Korra now that she was back...

Korra said, "We'll only be away for a few weeks."

"I just thought we could all catch up... It could be like old times..." His gaze fell to the floor, holding back the tears. _What was _wrong _with him?_ Here he was trying not to bawl while he stood next to Korra, who had endured so much pain and suffering. If anyone deserved to cry, it was her.

Korra's brow furrowed as she detected his dismay; he'd always worn his heart on his sleeve. (Not even training under Kuvira could stamp that out of him.) "Ah, Bolin..."

To his credit, he only let out a sniff when she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm s-sorry..."

"I'm not leaving to get from you and the others," Korra promised. "I just need some time to take in everything that's happened. After losing her father... Asami feels the same way." Korra smiled; she was also a little teary-eyed now. "You know, outside of Air Temple Island, you were my first real friend in Republic City. Mako took a little longer to warm up to..."

This gained a small laugh from Bolin. "Right from the start, I knew there was something special about you." It was one of those rare occasions when he'd been completely right. "You were one of a kind... I mean- you still are."

One of a kind Korra. Tough, buff, beautiful Korra. His best friend. How could he have ever compared Kuvira to her? Kurvira was a mere shadow of a hero against Korra.

"You, too," Korra whispered. "Never change, Bo."


End file.
